Training
by Venussail
Summary: Jason decides to help Billy become a better fighter by training him.  However, shortly after starting, Billy starts acting strange and seems troubled.  Is there anything Jason can do to help?


A/N: Moshi moshi, mina! I've recently been getting back into a lot of the old shows from the 90s that I remember liking a lot growing up, namely Power Rangers. Luckily, this time around I can look at it in a whole new light, noticing incosistencies, editing mistakes, and most importantly of all, ways to mess with the male characters of the show. Through much slash fiction reading in this fandom, I have found out who my two favorite couples are, and it has prompted me to write my own fics with them, so here's some Jason/Billy slash for all of you to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I believe at this point Saban has the rights to Power Rangers once again.

Training

Billy showed up at the Youth Center precisely at 3:00 just as Jason had asked, dressed in his workout attire and ready to train one-on-one with the leader of the Power Rangers. After having gotten into a bad spot in the team's last battle where his lack of fighting prowess became highly apparent, Jason had offered to help him improve. Figuring it would be in both his best interests and that of the team's to not be such a big liability, he took his friend up on his offer.

"Hey, Billy," Jason said when he noticed his friend enter the Youth Center. "Are you ready for some intense training?"

"Affirmative," the Blue Ranger replied, setting down his bag.

"Alright then, let's get started. First off, you need to get into a proper fighting stance. You can choose an offensive one or a defensive one," the Red Ranger started, showing his friend the difference between the two stances. "Personally, I prefer an offensive stance. Now why don't you try? Get into whichever stance you want."

Billy thought about it for a moment, then decided on an offensive stance, figuring it would probably be the easier one of the two for him to learn and for Jason to teach, since he was more accustomed to it.

"Good. Now, punch straight out, like this- hiya!"

The computer whiz copied what his training partner did almost to a 'T'.

"Nice job, Billy. Now try this."

Jason did a series of three straight punches in rapid succesion. Once again, Billy copied him almost perfectly.

"You're really catching on to this fast," the teen clad in red complimented.

"Well, I always have been a quick learner," Billy replied, almost bashfully, which he found to be quite strange.

"Two things though."

"And those would be?"

"One, do you have contacts?"

"I do, I just find them quite annoying to put on, so I usually just stick to my glasses."

"Well, for training at least, you'll probably want to use them. We don't want your glasses getting broken or anything," Jason chuckled.

"Duly noted. Now what was the second thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Your punches are pretty good, especially for your first time doing this sort of thing, but they lack form."

For once, Billy found himself perplexed. He had never heard the term 'form' used in reference to a motion of the body. Then again, this was one of the few topics he was unfamiliar with.

"Form?" he asked.

"Looks like I've stumped the genius for once," his friend said as he grinned widely. "Form is basically the proper way to punch or kick. For instance, for the punches we just practiced to have good form, they needed to be straight all the way through, from start to finish. You almost did that, but towards the end of your punch, you curved your wrist a little."

"Ah, I see. How do I go about rectifying that?"

"Let me show you. Punch again, but this time don't release the punch."

Billy did as he was told. He noticed that once again, his wrist was curved a little to the side. He was going to fix it when Jason moved behind him and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other under his wrist. Suddenly, the Blue Ranger felt very hot for reasons unbeknownst to him.

As the Red Ranger re-adjusted his wrist into the proper position and explained how to prevent the curving of the wrist at the end of his punch, Billy found himself half-listening to what he was saying and half muddling in his own thoughts.

_Why am I responding to Jase's touch in this manner? We've been friends for years and my body has never reacted this way before. What could possibly be the cause of this?_

"Now, try it again and pretend my hand is holding your wrist up as you're punching. Got that, Billy? Billy?"

"What? Oh, yea, gotcha," came the delayed response from the teen clad in blue, breaking his thought processes.

"You alright?" Jason asked, concerned since his genius friend usually didn't zone out like that.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little lost in thought."

"That's unlike you. Care to share?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Jason eyed his friend, not quite believing the problem was as minimal as he played it off to be, but decided to let it go. The two continued their training for another hour before deciding to call it a day and heading back to their respective houses, agreeing to meet again the following day at the same time for another session.

-Scene Change-

Billy arrived for training the next day barely able to stand on his feet. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night prior due to the many thoughts swimming in his head, all of which were about his friend and team leader, Jason. He had spent all night thinking about him, analyzing the possible reasons for his reaction to the Red Ranger's touch. After drawing many conclusions that made little or no sense, he finally came to the one he feared most: he was in love with Jason Lee Scott. However, unlike the other conclusions he had come to, there was no denying that this one was correct.

It wasn't that Billy was ashamed of this fact. He hadn't really put that much thought into his sexual orientation, but now that he knew he was gay he had no issue with it. The problem was Jason. Billy was pretty damn sure he was straight as an arrow and he was afraid he might jeopardize their friendship if he told him his feelings for him. And even if that didn't happen, he still felt like things would become awkward between the two, which wasn't a whole lot better.

The computer whiz was suddenly snapped away from these thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and turned around to see the owner of the hand- Jason, who had a very concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you ok, man?" the jock asked.

Billy just stared at him, trying to figure out the right thing to say.

"Billy?"

"I'm fine," the Blue Ranger said a little too hurriedly for Jason's liking. "Shall we begin the training?"

The Red Ranger did not like it when his friends were obviously having problems and wouldn't tell him about it. He was going to get to the bottom of this. "Not until you tell me what's going on. You haven't been acting like yourself the past couple days."

"There's really nothing going on, Jase, honestly," Billy said, closing his eyes and forcing a chuckle as he said it, in the hopes that Jason wouldn't notice he was lying and would stop pressing the subject.

Unfortunately, he had no such luck. "You're lying," his friend said with a hint of anger in his voice.

The Blue Ranger mentally winced. He knew his friend hated lying with a passion, but he couldn't tell him the truth.

_Maybe it would be in my best interests to vacate for now... _he thought.

He sighed heavily. "Look, Jase, I think it would be a better idea if we trained another day. I just need to get some sleep, I think. Please don't take it personally."

"Billy..." Jason said, tightening his grip on his shorter friend's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," Billy replied, turning red and looking down before quickly gathering his stuff and taking his leave.

Jason just stood there and watched exit the Youth Center, wondering if he should chase after him. He was most certainly tempted. He hated not being able to help a friend in need. Especially Billy.

-Scene Change-

The following day, Jason made sure to arrive at the Youth Center on time. He knew Billy would show up right on time and he wasn't going to give him the chance to get away before he arrived- he needed to confront him about this issue, whatever it was. It was going to be his personal mission to really get to the bottom of things this time, no matter what.

Just like he predicted, the Blue Ranger showed up precisely at 3:00. The jock walked up to him swiftly and suggested that they go to a more secluded place. When he was asked why, he said he needed to talk to him one on one without an audience. The computer whiz reluctantly agreed and followed him to a nearby park that had very few people in it where they sat under a tree in one of the outermost corners of the park.

"Look, Jase," Billy began, "if this is about some sort of issue you think I'm having, I won't keep lying to you and tell you I don't have one currently, but I won't divulge any further information. I'm fine, really. Besides, I'm just being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? How so?"

"Please just drop it. I know you're trying to help, but this isn't something you can help me with."

"How do you know I can't help you with it if you don't tell me what the problem is in the first place?"

"You just can't. Trust me on this one. Please do not worry about me- like I said, I'll be fine."

"Not worry about you? How can I not worry about you? You haven't been at all like yourself for the past few days. You're constantly zoning out, you're not getting sleep, and you've been distancing yourself from me more and more. You're hurting, Billy, and badly I would guess. Is it something I did? If it is, please tell me."

"No, it's nothing you did."

"Then what is it? Please, Billy, I need to know. I can't stand seeing you like this."

The computer whiz just looked down, unable to come up with an answer this time.

_Should I tell him the truth? No, no, I can't possibly do that. I have to think of else to say, but I don't want to lie to him again. What a conundrum..._

"Billy, please tell me, I'm begging you here," Jason pleaded, gripping both hands tightly on his friend's shoulders.

No response.

Seeing no other option, Jason decided to take a big risk and hoped beyond all hopes that it didn't backfire on him. He sighed heavily and let go of Billy's shoulders before speaking.

"Do you want to know why I want to know so bad?"

Billy slowly looked up at him and made eye contact.

_His eyes look so sad and empty... _Jason thought, feeling more pain in his heart.

"Because you're a really good guy with a deep caring for his friends. You didn't need to tell me that," the Blue Ranger said trying to crack a smile, his voice a sad tone.

"There's more to it than that."

"More?" Billy asked, perplexed.

_Might as well just come out with it... _"I love you, Billy."

The computer whiz's eyes grew as big as saucers. "You... what...?"

"I love you, Billy. I have for a long time. I'm really sorry if that freaks you out or anything, but I just had to say it. That's my reason for wanting to know so bad. Seeing you hurt makes me just tears away at my heart."

You could have knocked Billy over with a feather at this point. He was absolutely flabbergasted. Not once did he ever picture this actually happening, though he may have fantasized about it. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear this was all a dream, but the feeling of Jason's strong grip on his shoulders once again made him think otherwise. This was actually happening.

"I know you probably don't return my feelings, but please just tell me what's going on. I need to know," Jason pleaded once more, staring at him with intensity.

"Jase... I... I love you, too."

There was a moment of silence before Jason wrapped his arms around Billy and kissed him passionately. He poured everything he had into that kiss, in a desperate attempt to wash away all the stuff that was troubling his love. When they broke apart, panting slightly, Billy smiled at him with mirth and it appeared as thought things were all better with him suddenly. Jason started to put two and two together.

"Wait... have your feelings for me been what's troubling you? Were you afraid that I would beat you up or something if I found out how you felt about me?"

His now-lover blushed, embarressed. "Well, to be perfectly honest, yes."

"Billy..." the jock began, "I can't believe you would think I would do that. Even if I wasn't gay, I would never hurt you, you should know that. Nothing about our friendship would change either- except for the fact that I would be 'interviewing' your dates," he added with a chuckle.

After thinking about it for a moment, the computer whiz responded. "I guess you're right. It was awfully illogical for me to think that."

"I promise I will never hurt you. I will be the best boyfriend I can possibly be, that is, if you want to be my boyfriend."

"Now Jason, we just confessed our love to each other, and you think that we're not boyfriends now?"

"Good point," Jason laughed and kissed his boyfriend, his lover, and his soulmate once again.

A/N: Whoo! Finally finished. It took me like two days to write this. I hope you all enjoyed. By the way, my other fave couple in this fandom is Rocky/Adam, in case anyone was wondering. Expect to see stories from me covering these two couples in the future- I have a feeling it'll be one of the main fandoms I write in. Well, that's all for now! R&R please! Ja ne!


End file.
